strangers
by hewhoistomriddle
Summary: songfic. Harry and draco meet for the first time at madame malkin's shop. not quite slash.


I never thought of writing a songfic before. I hope it'll be okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the song. It's from Tarzan.

**Stangers**

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too_

_Show me everything and tell me how_

_It all means something_

_Yet nothing to me_

Harry Potter ogled the blond boy being fitted as he waited for his turn. He looked oh-so-positively good.

Harry Potter had never seen anyone like him before, so upright and fine-looking. His silken blond hair fell gently around his pale face and his eyes were the most silvery-silver Harry had ever seen. He had an air about him that screamed out finesse and money.

He suddenly felt all inadequate in his four-sizes-too-big clothes and broken glasses.

By gods, if the whole Wizarding World was like that, all class and luxury, he'd never fit in.

He was called to stand in front of the mirror, on a stand just beside the angelic-looking boy.

"I don't suppose you're being fitted for your robes as well?" a cool, haughty voice asked. The boy was looking up and down at him, appraising his appearance. His eyes were a bit unreadable, but he was obviously curious.

"Yes," Harry answered a bit shyly. He never had many friends and quite awkward with new people. "I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Really now?" the other boy smirked. "I wouldn't have though it. I thought you were about nine, you're so short."

Harry felt his cheeks color.

Draco Malfoy's smirk grew wider as the black-haired boy fumbled for a retort. It was a peculiar habit of his to insult people, no matter how childish it was. God knows he didn't really mean it. It was just for fun.

Truth was, Draco found the other boy interesting. He looked hopelessly lost…and _poor_. Draco thought he was one of those 'pilfering street rats' his father had warned him about.

_But he couldn't be_, Draco thought. No streetrat would look so clueless and timid. And certainly no streetrat would dare accost him. He _was_ Draco Malfoy, son and heir to the Malfoy estate.

He gave a self-satisfied grin and spoke again.

"Oh, it's quite all right if you're short," He looked at the other boy again as he was being measured by Madame Malkin. "I'm sure you've got other redeeming qualities."

Indeed he had, Draco thought. He was awfully cute, like a little lost puppy. He had wide adorable green eyes and silly mussed-up hair that was endearing. Draco wasn't much for puppies though.

"What House do you think you'll be in at Hogwarts?"

"Huh? What House? What do you mean?" Harry frowned. Hagrid didn't say anything about Houses.

Draco's eyes narrowed at once. "Are you a mud- muggle born?"

"Uh," Harry's frown grew deeper as he saw Draco's non-too-friendly expression. "My parents were a wotch and wizard if that's what you're asking."

Draco's face relaxed. "That's a relief. Father would be angry if he saw me acquainting with those kinds. He's all for blood purity..."

"Uh," was all Harry could reply. He didn't understand what the bond was talking about.

"How come you don't know the Houses? Every proper wizard kid would know all about them. And everyone has an idea of where they're going to end up in." Draco's face took on a triumphant look. "I'm quite sure I'll be in Slytherin, everyone in my family is. It's the best House there is."

"I don't think I'll be in Slytherin," Harry replied quietly, eyes downcast. "I've never been here before. I don't think I'm a very good wizard…"

"Rubbish," Malfoy hopped off the stand, his measurements finished. "I have two friends, Crabbe and Goyle who're dumber than possible and they'll be in Slytherin. The important thing is that you're pureblood. Though I'd say being rich counts too...but that can be overlooked if we were friends."

"Thanks," Harry's smile was disarming. It made his thin face radiant.

_I can see there's so much to learn_

_It's all so close and yet so far_

_I see myself as people see me_

_Oh, I just know there's something_

_Bigger out there_

"What other Houses are there?"

They were making towards the bookshop now. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen, so Harry'd decided to tag along with his new _friend_. That sounded real nice.

"Oh, there's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." Malfoy replied, striding purposely. It was amusing that people in front of him would move aside as he sauntered pass. They didn't recognize Harry and thought it odd that Lucius Malfoy's son would hang out with such a runty-looking fellow.

"They say Gryffindor's the best House because it's so _brave and noble_. Slytherin and Gryffindor had been rivals for centuries, a clash of ideals you might say. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, no one really cares about them. They don't do much except fill up space at Hogwarts."

"Wow," Harry was awed. "I guess it means a lot which House you end up in."

"Oh yes," Draco nodded vigorously. "People usually judge you point-blank. It's awful; once people see the Slytherin emblem on your robes, they suddenly decide that you're going to become a Dark Wizard."

Harry's stomach went cold. He did not want to talk about Dark Wizards, knowing that one very bad one in particular killed his parents.

"It's fascinating."

_I wanna know, can you show me_

_I wanna know about these_

_Strangers like me_

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers_

_Like me_

"You know so much about the Wizarding World. Did you grow up here all your life?" Harry asked, a bit enviously.

"Yes," Draco said proudly. "I've never been in the muggle world. Is it very different there?"

"Definitely," Harry said. He was a lot more open and chatty as he grew more assured that Draco wasn't like his awful cousin. "I mean, I actually fit in here." He laughed.

"These people," he gestured weakly to the passing people (hurrying along and finishing their shopping). "I – I belong here."

"Of course you do," Draco said, but he looked shadily at the others. "But not everyone belongs here. Muggleborns and blood traitors for instance."

"Stop it," Harry swatted him. "Everyone's here because they're worthy enough to be here. You ought to be more grateful."

"First off, never ever hit me." Draco's eyes flashed, but there was no real malevolence in them. He drew himself to full height and towered over Harry. "Secondly, I have nothing to be grateful for. I was meant to be a wizard."

_Every gesture, every move he makes_

_Makes me feels like never before_

_Why do I have_

_This growing need to be beside him_

Draco risked a small glance towards Harry while they were in the bookshop. Harry looked rather silly as his huge eyes drank in everything. Thank Merlin Draco was used to magic. At least his dignity was safe.

How odd it was that he allowed Harry to accompany him. Much more unusual than that he liked that Harry join him. The boy was sincere to the point of frustration, and he was so ill-informed that he might've wandered into Knockturn Alley and not know any better.

Draco had no patience for people like that. But there he was, with Harry. _Bloody endearing chap_.

_Ooo, these emotions I never knew_

_Of some other world far beyond this place_

_Beyond the walls, above the clouds_

_I see before me a new horizon_

Harry moved his hand along the leather book covers, wanting to memorize the feel of the place. he wanted to remember every single thing he saw today: the ugly goblins, the mounds of gold, the stench of the apothecary…the blond boy.

He chuckled nervously at the sudden thought. Of course Harry would remember him. He was his first friend who really understood him. Hagrid, who he met first, well…the giant didn't really understand. He saw Harry Potter, the boy he'd saved from a collapsing house and the boy who destroyed the Dark Lord. Draco didn't know who he was and came to saw him in all his 'humanity'.

He smiled, a big wide smile the Dursley's never saw. The Wizarding World was bigger and better than he'd ever dreamed. It was hard to believe that it was the same world that spawned his parent's murderer. He could hardly wait to see what was in store for him.

_I wanna know, can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers_

_Like me_

They were a bit apprehensive at first, looking at the old abandoned-looking edifice of a shop. It seemed empty.

"Well, c'mon, let's go in before my father gets impatient." Draco drawled and pushed his way in. Harry followed.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, what an honor it is to see you." A very old, very wrinkled man with a toothless smile appeared from out of nowhere. "I remember your parents when they first came in to get their wands. They both had unicorn feathers for cores and I shan't be surprised if you would too."

"Yes, Father says it has to be from the finest unicorns or else. He pays handsomely."

Harry looked at Draco worriedly. He acted differently around different people. It was disconcerting to wonder what his real self was like. It was an even worse thought that Draco was play-acting before him as well. He squirmed at the thought.

Mr. Ollivander was right. Draco got a very fine light-colored wand with a unicorn core. The old, elfin man muttered something about 'handsome arrogant unicorns not willing to give tail hairs'.

It suited Draco perfectly.

"And, well, well, Mr. Potter?" Draco gasped inaudibly. "I had been expecting you for a long time…"

_Some with me now to see my world_

_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_

_Can you feel the things I feel_

_Right now, with you_

_Take my hand_

_There's a world I need to know_

They were jus outside the shop, holding their newly-bought wands. Harry took a long time to find one that suited him and Draco had scowled fiercely the entire time.

"Why didn't you tell me you were _Harry Potter_?" the blond asked sullenly, his back to Harry.

"I didn't think it was very important." Harry tried to smile, to get rid of the mistrust between them. "I mean, I never got your name either, from you that is."

"Draco Malfoy," He turned to face Harry, his eyes so very cold. The haughtiness in his bearing would put anyone to shame. "I've heard a lot about you when I was growing up, and it wasn't very pleasant. It's been nice, Potter, honestly, it was. But friends?"

He laughed a very different laugh. It was no longer friendly or amused but full of ill-feeling and malice.

"I hope no one recognized you. Imagine, the thought of me with _the _Harry Potter."

He smirked. "Have a nice life, Potter. I'm sure we'll each other in Hogwarts."

Harry stood there, looking forlorn, as Draco pushed his way past the ambling crowd and into Knockturn Alley where his Father was waiting.

He didn't know his fame mattered that much.

_I wanna know, can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers_

_Like me_

…_I wanna know_

* * *

It was a familiar stranger that Harry saw on the train that September first. A familiar stranger he had been bitter rivals with for six years.

A stranger, but familiar. _Oh-so-terribly familiar._

End.

I swear, I didn't mean for it to turn bad. It was supposed to have a happy ending, darn it!


End file.
